


Mr Passionate

by Polarcat_256



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, K-Pop - Freeform, Seventeen - Freeform, kpop, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarcat_256/pseuds/Polarcat_256
Summary: Y/n works at a dog café with Dino who she has never seen as more than a friend until one day she meets Seokmin who she starts to fall in love with. After a sudden heartbreak and comfort from Dino she realises that her true love was always in front of her.
Relationships: Dino/Reader, Lee Chan | Dino/Reader, Reader/Dino, dinoxreader, readerxdino
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

Y/N POV:

My name is y/n and I live in a small town in Korea with my older brother and parents. I have pretty decent life and all I could ask for. Good friends, a supportive brother and I live in a nice area.

Currently I am 17 and go to a high school near my house while my older brother Seungcheol goes to uni. Seungcheol is a good brother but sometimes his brotherly love can be overwhelming.

It's a Monday so like usual I follow my routine of showering, eating, changing into my uniform and running to school cos I need a lot of sleep. But also like usual I bump into my childhood friend Mingyu. The absolute sweetest and tallest person I know. We've known each other since kindergarten and are always a phone call away from each other.

"Hey y/n, ready for the last year of high school?" Mingyu casually said while putting his arm on my shoulder.

"As if, we have the same teacher as last year and I'm pretty sure she hates me" I replied and had to quicken my pace as damn his legs are long.

"Hate is a strong word but not strong enough since she loathes you and has good reason to."

"Well, it's not like I meant to set her classroom on fire it just happened" I stroppily said.

"You held your glasses in front of the window on a really sunny day and set alight the exam papers she spent an entire week marking. She is in her right mind to think it was intentional. But I guess having her again means you have another chance to make it up to her" Mingyu mocked me as we arrived at our new classroom. "Oh I don't think I told you but this year I'm in Mr Min's class, so I'll see you at lunch" Great now I'm abandoned with no friends in the same class as me and a teacher that despises me.

Class started and soon it was lunch so I got up to leave but before I could go anywhere my classmate was stopping me. Yuqi the class pet and local self made 'queen' of everyone. "Y/n it's amazing that we are in the same class this year again but anyway I just wanted to ask if you are still friends with that Mingyu guy since well my boyfriend and I actually broke up and I was wondering if he was available" Yuqi's soft voice filled the air.

"Actually, he has well a... person he likes and I don't think he is interested in anyone else" I answered her with as much calmness I could while thinking about Mingyu's crush.

"Oh, well if things don't go well tell him to hit me up, umm see you then."

I then walked to the cafeteria and met up with Mingyu . Every year more and more girls stare at him with their vulturous eyes. I'm just glad that nobody sees me as a threat or else their jealousy with our good relationship could have killed me if looks could kill.


	2. Part 2

It's been a week and I've started to settle back into my school routine. Every day is similar but today something different happened.

Me and Mingyu went to the cafe nearby our school and well Mingyu was more than amused. "Wow I never thought that someone would ask you out" he smirked at my still shocked face.

"Ha ha very funny, but who is he anyway?" Dino a boy in my class asked me out although I've never actually spoken to him before despite being in the same class for three years.

"You don't know who he is? You really are in a world of your own. Dino is a considerate person and a hell of a good dancer. You should go on a date with him maybe you would like him."

"That might be a bit awkward since I just rejected him" I confessed.

"You what?? The first boy to take an interest in you and you just give up on the chance to have a relationship with." Mingyu exclaimed a little too loud that the barista gave us a weird look.

Did I say the barista because I meant to say Mingyu's crush. Although the only words they have exchanged have been about drink orders Mingyu is still pretty whipped about him.

"So instead of insulting my love life how about you just ask his number?" I confronted him just happy I had a chance to change topic.

"What but what if he has a boyfriend or..." he stuttered whilst trying to find an excuse.

"Okay then I'll do it" I stood up and walked to the counter to meet with the part timer named Wonwoo.

"What can I do for you?" Wonwoo asked ready to fill an order on the till.

"So my friend over there is interested in you and wondered if he could have your number." This was amusing to only me as in the corner of my eye Mingyu had gone a shade of pink darker than a raspberry.

Dino's POV:

Flashback:  
I nervously looked her in the eyes and suddenly blurted out "I like you please go on a date with me". As soon as I said it regret ambushed me. Her face quickly froze as she processed what I just told her.

"You like... me" Y/n stuttered. She took a moment and said "sorry but I'm not interested in you" and ran out of the classroom.

End of flashback

"You did what? Confessed and she said no!" Seungkwan and Vernon were just filled in with my previous event.

Seungkwan with a grief stricken face patted my shoulder and said "You've lost your chance now" and Vernon nodded along.

"No I've not" I retorted, "I will keep on trying and make her see that I am good enough for her to date me"

"We will see Mr Passionate" Vernon said through his grin.


	3. Part 3

Y/N POV:

After I arrived home from an extremely exhausting day I jumped on the sofa and watched TV till my brother arrived home. "Hey sis, guess what I've done?" Seungcheol sang to me as he glided onto the seat beside me.

"I don't know, can I have a clue?" I asked as I began to gain curiosity.

"Well you know that bracelet you said you wanted recently" Seungcheol started to grin as I slowly leaned in towards him.

"No way! I've wanted it since it was released, did you get it?" I exclaimed and the hope within me was destroyed as soon as he completed his next sentence.

"Some thing even better. I got you a job at my friend's mother's dog café so you can earn money and buy it yourself". He eliminated all my trust in him for making me excited so I threw all the nearest cushions at his face and chased him out of the room.

"Wait a minute y/n, its a really good pay and you work with dogs why are you angry?" he quietly said with muffled words.

"A good pay? Okay lets talk business"

Time skip to next weekend:

Today was my first day at work so I got up early and made sure I was dressed nicely to impress my new boss. The café was only a 25 minute walk from my house so it didn't take long till I was there.

As I walked in the smell forced it's way into my nostrils with scents of coffee, cake and other café like delicacies. An older woman greeted me and said her name was Miss Oh. I had worked at a café before so settling in was easy as I already knew how to work the coffee machine and soon I was working my first shift.

After about an hours worth of work the bell on the door chimed and I looked up to meet the eyes of Dino.

His face flushed red immediately and he ran into the room behind. After two minutes or so he came back out with the cafe's apron on. Trying to ease the awkwardness I start a conversation with him.

"So you work here too huh"

"Yeah... I heard there was a new hire, didn't think it would be you" He awkwardly stuttered while not looking me in the eyes. We worked together and eventually he calmed down and soon my shift was over so I said my goodbye to the manager and left.

When I got home I called Mingyu straight away and filled him in on who I just met.

"This is fate, a signal that if you don't go on a date with him you will be forever be haunted by his presence" Mingyu had always been the person to go to for dating advice and usually his hunches were right when it came to who would be the perfect couple.

"Ha ha its just a coincidence and I don't need a boyfriend right now. I'm happy being just me" I replied. I always had been an independent person so why should I need a person like that now? "So angel of love advice, how was your date with the coffee shop crush Wonwoo?"

The line suddenly went quiet which meant that an earful of gossip was about to come my way. We talked for a long time and I quietly listening to the mysterious dream guy that had landed in his life. If falling in love was that easy why had I never experienced this fluttering feeling?


	4. Part 4

After three weeks at working in the café Dino finally feels comfortable enough to talk to me without a flushed face. Dino is a really decent guy and I'm surprised that we weren't friends sooner. He was so charming and easy to talk to that I felt happy going to work or school knowing I would see him. Our friendship and chemistry was great.

"Yo y/n wait up" Dino ran up to me as I was walking through the school gates.

"Woah how far did you run?" I said as his face was slightly pink and he bent over breathing in heavily.

"I've been chasing you since the bus stop on the last street, did you not hear me?" he said and stood up straight again.

"Sorry I was listening to music since Mingyu usually walks with me but today he is ill" As tall and mighty Mingyu looks he is actually very weak when it comes to getting ill. That means that today I have no lunch buddy to relieve my stress with.

Dino and I walked to class and talked till the teacher arrived. "Good morning class, today we have a new student with us. Please be the kind students you are and welcome him to our school." A boy with dark brown hair and handsome features walked in.

"This is Lee Seokmin, you can sit at the back next to y/n" The teacher pointed straight at me and the new guy walked straight for me scaring me a little as I wasn't listening to what she said until after he started to walk towards me.

"Hey nice to meet you" he said and flashed a smile with perfect teeth and a face that melted my heart.

"Same" was all I could murmur back to him.

"Turn to page 256 of the history textbook, Seokmin you are going to have to share y/n's today". With that sentence within 30 seconds he had pulled our desks together so now we were extremely close which made my heart skip a few beats faster than usual.

I tried to concentrate on the lesson but Seokmin was too ethereal to not look at. Perfect cheekbones, a light tan and eyes softer than marshmallows. Luckily I don't think he noticed the odd glances I gave him and carried on with his work.

Soon lunch came, the hour I had been dreading. Where was I going to sit without Mingyu?

As I contemplated a hand tapped my shoulder and I looked back to find my history desk mate.

"Hi um... I was wondering if I could sit with you since I have no friends and you seem pretty cool." I nodded slightly and again he revealed a killer smile.

We both found a table and sat beginning to eat our lunch. He introduced himself a bit more and I found him to be a really funny guy. I worried about being alone at lunch for nothing. The day carried on and as soon as the last bell rang I ran all the way to Mingyu's to check on him.

Knock knock

"Hey Mingyu let me in already, I have gossip to tell you" Loud footsteps approached the door and a person who I had didn't expect to open the door did.


	5. Part 5

"Wonwoo?"

Mingyu and Wonwoo had started dating. Their sweet coffee romance had turned into a mature relationship which was sometimes adorable to watch.

"Come in, he's in the living room" Wonwoo led me to an over dramatic Mingyu laid on the sofa with blankets on top of him. His porcelain skin and perfect complexion was completed with a red and dried up nose.

"Are you feeling better?" Knowing Mingyu he is probably playing the sympathy card on Wonwoo so I try to play along.

"His temperature is still up and he won't stop sneezing" Wonwoo said while Mingyu pretended to sniffle and winked at me. To me it was obvious that he was putting on an act but to his unknowing boyfriend it was concerning.

"Did you miss me?" Mingyu said as he knew I was awkward with the other students and probably expected me to have sat alone today.

"Actually, I made a new friend with someone who transferred to our school today" I said and Mingyu pulled an expression of shock.

"His name is Lee Seokmin and he's gonna sit with us tomorrow for lunch" I said but was met with Wonwoo holding a negative expression.

"I'm not sure if Mingyu can go to school tomorrow, he still seems too ill to go" Wonwoo said.

I stayed for a while and slowly Mingyu started to get 'better' in a condition Wonwoo saw alright to go to school.

"Well I guess I'll see you at school then, bye" I said and left.


	6. Part 6

School was going well. It had been a week since Seokmin had joined and he had fit in really well. Laughter was always following behind him and he never failed to make me smile everyday.

No one's POV:

Dino was yet to give up

"What is he doing?"

"I don't know, should we stop him?"

"Nah let's see how far he gets this time"

The boy should have given up hope by now. He had tried so many times but nevertheless he strode towards the dark haired girl in the corner. But as always quickly came back with a hopeless expression on his face.

His friends who never understood why he kept on trying tried to comfort him.

"Seriously man you should give up" the auburn haired boy named Seungkwan said.

"Yeah, you get the same result every time, maybe you should stop" Vernon agreed. But for the passionate Dino any challenge could be overcome and he would make it work.

Despite his ever growing friendship with his co-worker, friendship was all it was to her. Constantly, he would slide next to y/n and find ways to ask her out.

Flashback:  
Y/n POV:

Dino and I were working a shift like usual, making drinks and light talk to all the customers.

"Good morning, what can I get you?" I was serving a regular customer, but this time she had a tall guy standing standing behind her.

"My usual and an ice americano for my date" Sana said while trying to contain a squeal. The guy behind her was incredibly handsome with long blonde hair that was carefully placed in such a manner that made my jaw drop.

"Is this the Hyunjin guy that you told me about?" Her face blushed and Hyunjin nodded. "How was your date? Didn't you go to the cinema, what film did you see?"

"We saw that new comedy romance staring Do Kyungsoo, it was really good, you should see it with someone too" Sana said while I handed her order to her.

After paying she left and gave me a wink before leaving. She looks so good with him.

"I'm jealous. Going to see a movie with a hot guy, I'll do that one day" I said to myself not realising Dino was listening.

"Why not today?" He said while getting closer.

"Whaa what do you mean?" I stuttered.

His face slightly flushed, "I mean with me, you know like a date".

His words didn't shock me as I was used to him casually saying things like that so I always shrug him off.

"I'm busy today and my shift just finished so I better leave. See you tomorrow, bye!" I ran out with my bag to go home. What I said wasn't exactly a lie as I was planning on going out with Seungcheol later.


	7. Part 7

I arrived home and immediately got changed into a pretty but warm outfit. I was wearing slim black jeans with a yellow woven jumper. My hair was braided into two plats and I had light make up on.

Seungcheol shouted from downstairs "Let's go" as he was in a rush to get to his favourite game shop before it closed. After I ran out the house with him we set off for the local shopping district.

The walk was short but we took the chance to catch up with each other, even though we fought a lot we were still pretty close for siblings.

"How's school?" he asked.

"Well, there's this new guy who I befriended. He's really sweet and funny, and I don't think I've seen a day where he isn't smiling." I replied, Seokmin couldn't be more perfect and right now if I needed someone to go to and my brother or Mingyu weren't there, I would go to him. Seokmin was one of the few joys at school which was impressive as I had a bad relationship with school. Could there be a more sleepy place?

"A new guy, huh. Interesting..."

We had arrived at the small game shop. It was a tiny store full to the brim of games I had never heard of. The part timer there was a young handsome man who my brother went to university with.

"Have you got the game I ordered?" Seungcheol said as he immediately made his way to the counter. I often gamed with Seungcheol but some of his games were too weird for me.

"Yep, Alien Dinosaurs VS Tree Man" the part timer passed the game and Seungcheol paid him.

"Hey Jun, I feel like I've forgotten something is there a project in soon?" the look of horror of Jun's face immediately made Seungcheol pale.

"You mean you haven't written the essay due tomorrow morning?" Jun replied.

"ESSAY! Oh shit I totally forgot about that" Seungcheol started to panic and his worrisome face spun to my direction.

"Y/n, I'm so sorry I've got to go, my teacher is gonna kill me. I'll see you at home later, bye." As soon as I had blinked he had already dashed off. Jun turned to me shaking his head and had a look of pity.

After browsing around the game store I left the shop to shop at some clothes stores. Usually my brother and I would stay out the whole evening shopping, eating and hanging out. It was supposed to be our day out together and his sudden departure made me sad as it had been a while since we did it last, and now I was alone.

Usually in this situation I would've called Mingyu to hang out but today he was on a date with Wonwoo. If only I had a boy I loved so much too.

"What am I going to do?" I muttered trudging around and gazing at the clothes around me.

"I don't know, what are you going to do?" a voice crept up beside me while a pair of hands suddenly grabbed my shoulders making me jump.

"Seokmin, what are you doing here? I thought you were busy this weekend," I said as Seokmin laughed at my scared expression. He had previously denied joining me to go to the cinema.

"I was canceled on, and was bored so I came to town to see what's here" he replied with a full power smile on show, if humans had a weaker heart then this man would be a serial killer.

"There's a cool cafe nearby, do you want to join me?" A new cute shop full of sweet cakes, pretty displays and pink aesthetics had opened up and I had been meaning to try it out and take some photos. Seokmin agreed and we made our way over with light talk.

Once we arrived he immediately opened the door for me and went to order some food at the counter. He came back with our food and was about to eat his chocolate cake.

"STOP!" I screamed thus making many people give me weird looks.

"What?" a rather confused Seokmin questioned.

"We have to take photos first" I answered watching him place his fork back down where the cake couldn't be harmed.

"You're so cute" he giggled. My face heated up, no one had called me cute before other than family so hearing him say this made me a little excited. I kept my face down and continued the little photoshoot of the cakes.

After eating the confections we left and shopped a little more along with giving him a small tour around town as it was his first time going to the centre. It started to get later and the sun was setting.

"Your house is on my way home, so I'll walk you back" he said leading us out of our last shop.

"Sure, that makes sense" I said and we set off.

Fifteen minutes was all it took to reach my house and I don't know why but a little part of me felt disappointed that it was over. When I opened the door and Seokmin had made sure I was inside he left. If Seungcheol wasn't here I would have asked him to stay for a while which was unusual for me as I didn't normally invite people in. I shouldn't be upset he's only a friend and I'll see him at school anyway, but then why was there a fluttering feeling inside me when he was around.


	8. Part 8

No one's POV

It was yet another day of school and currently lunch time. Dino and his two friends sat down at a table in the corner of the cafeteria where they could cheat off each other's homework.

"Hey Dino what did you put for question five?" Vernon enquired but Dino's attention was elsewhere.

Curious to know what was more important than copying each other's answers, which if they didn't do would face detention, he followed his line of sight and at the end of it was his crush.

"Dino snap out of it, she doesn't like you" harsh with his words Vernon's patience had run out, he had hoped his friend would have realised his one sided love wouldn't become anything more.

"You're looking at y/n again?" Seungkwan spoke up, "Well, I heard a rumour that the new guy Seokmin and her like each other,". Dino's jaw clenched and turned around violently to face the speaker.

"What!" he shouted, face now pale with alarm. When he turned around to gaze at his crush again the two mentioned people were laughing together and too close for his opinion. This was going to be a problem, but nothing that couldn't be overcome.

Y/n's POV

Finally Friday and most importantly the last day of term. Mingyu and I sat in our usual spot for lunch, eating and chatting about plans for the week off. Seokmin walked over after getting his food and sat next to me, his voice soft with every word broke the silence.

"Are you guys gonna go to the party tonight?"

"Who's party?" Mingyu asked. Despite Mingyu's potential to be popular he never knew what was going on and his friendship with me didn't help since I was almost living under a rock.

"Some guy called Soonyoung apparently and everyone is invited, I'm thinking about going but you two should come too". I had never been to a house party before but I guess life is all about trying things so there wouldn't be much harm in going.

"Sure" I said and Mingyu agreed "When is it?"

"At seven and I'll meet you both there," after saying this he pulled an adorable smile which melted my heart. He could never disappoint me with his reactions and my cheeks always warmed after seeing them.

Time skip

School had finished and now it was time to get changed for the party. Since Seokmin was going to be there I really wanted to look good and to help clueless me about fashion Mingyu was on face time. Though the process of changing clothes was taking much longer in his presence.

"Try the navy blue top with the grey pants" he said.

"Haven't we already tried this combo?" I whined as I had already worn my entire wardrobe.

"Yes, but I think it will look good compared to what you were wearing earlier" I sighed and complied to his request, once again redressing for one party which I had since started to question my decision on going.

Finally, my outfit was complete and good enough in Mingyu's eyes. To go with what I was wearing I had some plain boots and a small clutch bag. This party had better be worth it after all the time I wasted on just one outfit. Although any amount of hours wasted just to see Seokmin should pay off as this could be a chance to see how he felt.


End file.
